Their Middlle
by coffee coffee and more coffee
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's middle
1. Family

Their Middle

**The characters**

**Luke & Lorelai Danes : **Luke still owns the diner and Lorelai still

Owns the inn.

**L****orelai Leigh (Rory) Gilmore 25 years old**: works for the New York

Times

**April Nardini 20 years old :** goes to Yale

**Liam Richard Danes 14 years old:** Luke and Lorelai's son a lot like

Luke and smart like his half sisters

**Khloe Olivia Danes 13 years old:** Luke and Lorelai's daughter loves

coffee wants to go to Yale and loves school

**Madelyn Alexandra (Maddie) Danes 4 years old**: like her mother in e

every way and love coffee (to Luke's dismay)


	2. Life

**Intro**

"Stop Liam" Khloe yelled at the top of her lungs. "What is going on here Lorelai asked in a unhappy tone. "He tool my cell phone and will not give it back!" "Fine" Liam said. He loved his sister but he also loved to annoy her. Then Lorelai, Liam, Khloe, and Maddie set off to the diner. "Yesterday we finger painted " Maddie babbled about pre school. Luke brought his wife a cup of coffee. Luke and Lorelai married in 1990 3 years later Liam Richard Danes was born on March 4, 1993. Then on December 12, 1995 Khloe Olivia Danes was born. A year after Khloe was born they found out that Luke had a daughter with an old girlfriend named Anna. April is 5 years younger than Rory. Liam and Khloe are very smart and plan to follow their half sisters footsteps and go to Yale. Then there is Maddie. Lorelai and Luke welcomed a 3rd child on September 27, 2003 named Madelyn Alexandra Danes or Maddie. Even though Luke and Lorelai have been married for years they still acted like newlyweds

**AN: SORRY IT IS SO SHORT THIS IS MY 1ST STORY PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. A normal day kinda

AN I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN BUSY THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW I LOVE IT

AN I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN BUSY THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW I LOVE IT.

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS KHLOE LIAM AND MADDIE ARE MINE. ENJOY!!

Just as Khloe and Liam were getting ready for school and Luke was making breakfast Rory came bursting though the door witch was weird because she was at work by this time.

"I have news!" Rory said happily.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked coming down the stairs with Maddie

trialing behind.

"Tell me tell me" Maddie screamed

"I got a job in Hartford so I live in Stars Hollow "

Everyone jumped for joy okay not everyone just Rory , Lorelai, Khloe and Maddie.

Then Lorelai announced that they all had to go to Friday night dinner.

Khloe's smile turned in to a frown. Emily loved Liam and Maddie but always rolled her eyes when she said something and when Emily did talk to Khloe she was comparing her to Rory and she and Rory they did great in school and they loved to read. The only differnce was that Khloe played volleyball. Richard loved all his grandkids and was glad that not just Liam was interested in sports. Luke and Lorelai did not like that Emily didn't seem to care about her own granddaughter.

Rory hated that her younger half-sister was treated this way. She tried to explain to her grandmother how everyone felt about the problem. Emily didn't listen. So off they went to good old Friday night dinner.

FRIDAY NIGHT

Luke , Lorelai , Rory , Liam , Madelyn , and to her dismay Khloe were standing in front of the Gilmore house.

DUH DUH DUH IT A CLIFFHANGER I LOVE REVIEWS SO GIVE EM TO ME ALSO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IF YOUHAVE THEM!!


	4. Dinner and BIG Surprises

Friday Night Dinner and a BIG Surprise.

Standing in front of the Gilmore House Liam rings the bell. It was time for Friday night dinner. To everyone's surprise Richard answered the door. "Hello everyone come inside," They came inside the didn't have coats because it was the middle of June. Lorelai, Khloe, Liam, Rory and Luke who was caring a sleeping Maddie walked in to the room. Emily got up to greet them. " Hello do you want anything to drink?" She offered as everyone sat down. The family told her what they wanted except Lorelai for some reason she wasn't feeling very well lately.

They all sat down at the table for dinner. " So Liam how's baseball going?" Emily asked.

"It has been great we won our game last week."

" That is wonderful' Emily replied very proud. But then Liam saw his little sister staring at she untouched plate. "But Khloe also won her volleyball game."

" Good for her " Emily said as if Khloe wasn't there. Khloe just rolled her eyes.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. Lorelai broke the silence " We should get going" " Okay see you soon" Richard said back he felt bad for Khloe.

While in the car Lorelai was staring out the window blankly. "You okay?" Luke asked concerned. "Yeah I just don't feel good and I am really ticked off at my mother." "Well I am also ticked off at your mother." Lorelai was angry now " I mean how can she treat her own granddaughter like that then again she is Emily Gilmore."

By now they were pulling in to the driveway. They all get out car in the house and up to bed. Liam and Khloe go to bed and lorelai goes in to the master bathroom as Luke puts Maddie to bed. Luke walks in to the bedroom as Lorelai walks out of the bathroom and is standing in the middle of the room. She stares in to Luke's eyes " Luke" "Yeah" "I'm Pregnant"

**AN Okay i know it has been a while but I really want MORE reviews good or bad If u have ideas tell me what what do u think of the story so far**

**I Will own Gilmore Girls when pigs fly**


End file.
